1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speaker assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a speaker assembly with reduced size and weight, yet retaining robust structural integrity and simplified integration allowing optimum placement and excellent performance of the speaker assembly within an aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current global community has made it possible for people from around the country, and around the world, to interact for both business and personal reasons. For many people, this requires they spend considerable time traveling from one location to another location. More often then not, these people travel in aircraft.
Whether these people travel in private or commercial aircraft, they desire high quality entertainment during the many hours they spend within the confines of an aircraft. While, high quality entertainment, for example, digital video with CD quality sound, is readily available for theatre and home use, the weight and size requirements for use of such equipment in an aircraft makes it very difficult to incorporate high fidelity systems within an aircraft. This problem is especially pronounced for audio speaker assemblies when one attempts to meet the size, weight and shape requirements for use in aircraft.
The aircraft industry places great priority upon component weight and size reduction. Range and payload are adversely affected by conventional terrestrial designs. These concerns are notable when one attempts to make changes within smaller private jets. For example, a small increase in the weight carried by an aircraft results in a substantial increase in the fuel consumption of the aircraft. In addition, the limited space available within an aircraft dictates the use of any space within the aircraft be carefully considered by those responsible for ensuring the comfort of passengers.
Lightweight and compact audio speakers are currently available. These speakers, however, substantially compromise sound quality for reduction in size and weight. With this in mind, an individual wishing to add an audio system to an aircraft must make a choice between high fidelity speakers, which do not suit the size and weight requirements of the aircraft or lower quality speakers providing desirable size and weight characteristics.
Another concern encountered in the incorporation of speakers within an aircraft is the fact the speakers are generally confined within an enclosed space offering little in the way of airflow for cooling the driving components of the loudspeakers. In addition, the small spaces available within an aircraft also dictate that the speaker housing be relatively small. This further creates heating problems as little air is available within the housing for the cooling of speaker components. As such, speakers are susceptible to overheating, which may result in damage thereto or failure of the component.
More particularly, and as those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, the voice coil of a conventional driver generates heat which is then dissipated to the surrounding driver structure, that is, the driver magnet, etc. This heat must be “bled off” to maintain the driver at an appropriate operating temperature or the performance of the speaker will be compromised.
A need, therefore, exists for a speaker assembly providing high-fidelity sound, while also accommodating the size and weight constraints of an aircraft. The present invention provides such a speaker assembly.